This invention relates generally to the storage of chemical or otherwise hazardous materials in drums or barrels, and more specifically to a lock mechanism for locking a barrel, or the pump of a barrel, containing hazardous materials.
Strict regulations apply to the handling, storing, and use of chemicals and other hazardous materials, such as cleaning materials, especially in areas where food processing takes place. The Global Food Safety Initiative (GFSI) instituted strict regulations regarding the presence and storage of cleaning materials, and other hazardous materials, during food processing. Current practice requires that during food processing, barrels and drums containing hazardous materials must be locked up. This may require that the barrels be physically moved between a secured and locked area during food processing to an area that is easily accessible during cleaning. This transportation is not convenient nor efficient given the potential size and weight of the barrels filled with cleaning materials.
As such, there is a need for a locking mechanism that can be utilized on a chemical barrel so as to abide by the safety regulations, while also allowing the barrel to remain in an area during food processing, and also allowing for the pump apparatus to remain within the barrel bung, thereby providing easy and quick access to the material when cleaning is commenced.